Pride and Prejudice
by Distracted By Shinies
Summary: REPOST. Full Sum. inside. Hermione goes to Mrs. Weasley's finishing school only because it's her parents wish. She hates it and never wants to get married. All that changes when a young man comes into her life. But what she doesn't know is that falling fo
1. Chapter 1

Pride And Prejudice

**Hermione Granger grew up in a poor family. Her parents, not wanting Hermione to live a life like they did sent her to Mrs. Weasley's finishing school to find a rich husband and never go hungry again. The problem? She hates it. She has seen the way wealthy men treat women and wants nothing to with that sort of life.**

**That all changes when she meets young Mr. Harry Potter, but what she doesn't know is that falling for him means putting everyone she cares about in danger and even her own demise. **

Chapter One:

Hermione Granger walked along the dirt path, humming to herself as she read a romance novel her friend Ginny Weasley had given her. It was a morning ritual for Hermione to go out and walk around the countryside before she started her 'classes' at Mrs. Weasley's finishing school. The fresh air cleared her mind and prepared her for the frustrations she'll face during the day. Plus, it gave her a chance to be able to think without being interrupted by the girls at the finishing school every five minutes. They kept on barging in to each other's rooms asking if their dresses were okay or if their hair was perfect, even though they knew it was.

Hermione attended the school for two years now and she hated every minute of it. Sure, she made some good friends; but she didn't want to learn how to become a proper lady or how to woo a man. The only real reason she stayed was because of the hard work her parents went through to make sure Hermione would have a better life then they did. Her family was pretty poor and they had to struggle to put food on the table each month. They were set back even more when Mrs. Granger decided it would be best for Hermione to go to Mrs. Weasley's finishing school to become a lady. She wanted her only daughter to marry a rich man who would be able to support her. Problem was Hermione didn't want to get married to some rich snob. She knew all too well how the people of a high social status treated others who actually had to work to get a tiny sum of money.

Closing the book, Hermione sighed and began to make her way back to the Weasley's humongous estate. Hermione didn't know why her parents continued to pay for her to go there. They knew she wasn't making much progress. She wasn't making as much progress in her 'classes' like some of the other girls.

"So this is where you slink off to in the mornings!" Hermione groaned inwardly but forced a smiled at the red headed girl running towards her.

"You caught me, Ginny." She called back. "How did you know I was here?"

"I guess I was just lucky." Ginny stopped in front of Hermione her hair a little tousled by the wind.

"Mother told me to find you, actually." She admitted sheepishly.

"Why?"

"I don't know. She told me to find you and then hurry back because there was something important she needed to tell the girls." Ginny giggled and spun around, "I wonder what it is. Maybe another ball!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Great," she muttered.

"They're not that bad Hermione." Ginny said. "And the men there are not what you think."

"That is because a quarter of the men there are your relatives."

Ginny flushed, "Sorry I have a big family," She huffed. She glared at Hermione then hurried ahead.

"I didn't mean it like that Ginny!" She yelled. Her friend, intent on ignoring her, walked even faster. Hermione sighed. She could hear the faint sound of horses galloping behind her. She turned around and could see the faint outline of a carriage, "Was Mrs. Weasley expecting company today?"

Ginny stopped, reluctantly she turned around, "No, not that I'm aware of. Why?" Hermione pointed towards the carriage. Ginny's eyes went wide. She ran up to Hermione, grabbed her arm and began to run back to the house.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Hermione cried yanking her arm out of her friends grip.

"Do you know whose carriage that is?" Ginny said still running.

"No."

"It's the Potter's!" She cried.

"Potter's?" Hermione repeated.

"Yes! Come on!" Ginny sprinted faster into the woods, taking a short cut back to the house.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stopped running. She collapsed onto the grass and watched the carriage come closer and closer. Why was Ginny so excited about these _Potter's_? She didn't even know if they were going to Mrs. Weasley's anyway. They could be going to the Malfoy's manor for all she knew.

Hermione got up and dusted herself off. The carriage seemed to be slowing down as it neared her. It stopped right in front of her and a middle aged man with jet black hair stepped out of the carriage. Hermione could tell right away that he was a wealthy man. She curtsied slightly.

"Good morning, Miss." He said bowing, "Are you alright? I saw you fall down."

"I'm fine, thank you." Hermione said quietly, "I just needed to catch my breath. I was trying to keep up with my friend. She ran off you see…"

Behind the man, a woman with long auburn hair poked her head out of the carriage, "James, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Everything is fine, Lily dear." He replied, "We must get going soon, but first please tell me where you were headed. We would be able to give you a ride home if you like."

"I live at the Weasley's estate." She answered, "It's okay though I just have to go through the woods to get there. Shouldn't take me more than half an hour."

"We are headed there anyway!" The man said, "Please I would feel better if we could give you a ride."

"I'm sorry, but I'd prefer to walk." Hermione said curtsying again, "Good day," Not waiting for the man to bow in return, Hermione turned on her heel and bolted into the woods. She hated associating with wealthy people, they talked so formally and it seemed they always had their nose up in the air. But this man seemed different. Hermione almost felt guilty for turning down his offer. If he and his wife (she guessed it was his wife) were going the Weasley's, then she'll have another chance to apologize.

Hermione was surprised that the two had talked so differently from other people. Instead of calling each other Mr. Something or Mrs. Someone they called each other by first name.

Hermione ran over the little bridge that connected the woods to the garden of the house. She could see the carriage parked in front of the doors and Charlie, Mrs. Weasley's oldest son attending to the horses. "Charlie," She called running towards the man.

"There you are Hermione!" He said, "Mother has been going crazy trying to find you. Ginny didn't do much help either when she said she lost you in the woods."

"Sorry, sorry." She said smiling apologetically.

"You better get inside and wash up. Mr and Mrs. Potter are here with their son Harry." Charlie said pushing Hermione towards the house, "Don't give me that look. They are not here to find a wife. Harry is one of Ron's best friends."

She nodded and began to walk towards the door. Charlie stopped her, "Wait! Don't go through the front, they'll see you. Go through the back way." She nodded again and ran to the back. She opened the door and entered the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley's twins, Fred and George, greeted her.

"Hermione!" Fred said walking up to her and giving her a hug, "We've been waiting for you. Mr. and Mrs. Potter are here with-"

"Yes I've heard, with their son." Hermione said. "If you two will excuse me, I have to freshen up. Even though I think I look fine." She added, muttering under her breath. Fred and George laughed.

"That's why we like you so much Hermione," George said patting her back, "You look like a girl but at heart you're really a guy-OUCH!" He cursed hopping around on one foot, holding the other one that Hermione stomped on with her heel.

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Weasley," She snarled. She hurried upstairs to her bedroom she shared with Ginny and changed into a plain blue dress. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, making sure that there was nothing Mrs. Weasley would scold her about later. Then hurried downstairs to the drawing room.

"Hermione! Goodness gracious child, where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley cried. She jumped up and hugged Hermione.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, I was out for a walk." She said.

"So that's what you do every morning. Oh well, come child we have guests." Mrs. Weasley ushered Hermione into the center of the room. The man and woman she saw in the carriage were smiling at her. A young man who looked like a younger version of the older smiled briefly at Hermione. She smiled back, ignoring the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hermione, this is Mr. and Mrs. Potter and their son, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, "This is one of the girls that I teach, Hermione Granger."

"It's a pleasure to see you again," the man, Mr. Potter said bowing.

"Yes, it is," Hermione replied curtsying.

"Again? You two have met already?" Mrs. Weasley asked. On Hermione's right the other girls giggled madly. She rolled her eyes. Cho Chang, the oldest of the girls, quickly shushed them.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. We met when I was returning from my walk. Mr. Potter offered me a ride in his carriage with them, but I wanted to walk." Hermione explained.

"I'm surprised you got here so fast," Mr. Potter said, "You must be a very fast walker." The girls giggled again. Hermione smiled. Mr. Potter opened his mouth again but the door burst open.

"Harry!" The youngest son of Mrs. Weasley, Ron hurried into the room. He walked over to Harry and embraced him. "Good to see you again."

"How have you been?" Harry asked. Hermione tiptoed over to the other girls and sat down with them. Parvati Patil leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"How could you not except that ride with Mr. Potter? Harry is so handsome!"

"I didn't know he was in the carriage. And besides, I'll bet you he's like all the other men we know." She whispered back.

"Rich?"

"And snobbish!" She hissed. "He's probably a stuck up snob like all the rest."

"Actually he isn't." Ginny said. "I used to play with him and Ron when I was four. He's quite a catch actually, only one year older than I."

"So he is our age then," Lavender Brown said grinning. "That is quite a catch."

"He was staring at Cho when she came in room," Padma, Parvati's twin sister said enviously.

"He can obviously tell who is the most mature out you girls." Cho said smugly. Padma flushed angrily and was about to retort but Hermione nudged her in the ribs.

"Ignore her," she whispered, "she's excited that a man has noticed her for the first time in two years." The two girls giggled loudly.

0000000000000000

Hermione, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Ginny and Cho all sat underneath the big oak tree in the garden. Hermione leaned on the trunk of the tree, her eyes closed and zoning in and out of the girls' conversation.

"I wonder how long Harry is staying." Cho said. "He may have come here with intentions of seeing his old friend. But I bet he'll leave here with a fiancé."

"And just who do you think that fiancé will be? You?" Lavender laughed, "This is the first time in how long that a man has noticed you." The girls started to laugh as Cho made a '_humph_' noise.

"Leave the poor man alone," Hermione said, "I doubt that he'll want to marry any of you girls. No offense."

"What about you? You seriously don't think that Harry would want to marry _you_?" Cho scoffed.

"No, frankly, I don't want to get married just yet. And I defiantly don't want to get married to some rich snob who will treat me poorly." She said.

"Harry's different though," Ginny said quietly. "When I used to play with him and Ron, he would always make sure that I was having fun."

"Sounds to me like he fancied you Ginny." Hermione said smirking. Ginny went scarlet.

"I think Hermione's right though." Parvati said, "Let him have his time with Ron. Maybe he'll come to one of us."

"That is not what I meant." Hermione said scowling.

"Ohh!" Lavender suddenly squealed. "Harry and Ron are coming this way!"

Hermione looked where Lavender was pointing. Sure enough, Ron and Harry were walking out of the house and towards the group of girls. She grinned as the girls squealed and began prepping themselves, making sure their hair was perfect. Hermione leaned back on the trunk, casually draping an arm over her bent knee.

"Hello ladies," Ron called. All the girls except for Ginny and Hermione giggled and blushed.

"Hello, Ron." The two girls said in unison.

"We were wondering if you and Hermione would like to go for a walk with us," Ron said smiling at Ginny.

"I would love to, what about you Hermione?" Ginny asked.

At first, Hermione was going to say no, but when she saw the furious look on Cho's face she decided against it. "I would love to," She said smiling. "See you later girls," Hermione and Ginny got up, waved and followed Harry and Ron into the woods.

"Did you see Cho's face?" Hermione burst out laughing as soon as they were out of earshot. "That was priceless!"

Ginny grinned then turned to her brother, "Thanks for asking us Ron. It was getting pretty boring listening to the other girls rant on."

"Anytime Ginny." Ron winked. He walked over to Hermione and draped an arm over her shoulder. "So Hermione. George told me you almost broke his foot when you came back from your walk."

"And you believed him?" Hermione asked, "I lightly tapped it."

"You must have tapped his foot hard then," Harry said laughing. Hermione felt that weird feeling in her stomach come back, "He was limping when I spoke with him."

"Good," She said smiling.

"I don't want to know what he did to make you hurt him like that." Ginny said, "You can be very scary sometimes, you know that?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked around for about two hours before deciding to go back for lunch. Ron and Ginny were in the front talking about some sport Hermione had never heard of while Harry was with her in the back.

"How long are you staying for, Mr. Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Please, just call me Harry. I hate that 'Mr.' stuff." He replied.

"Okay then, how long are you staring for _Harry?_" She repeated.

"I'm not quite sure. Two maybe three weeks. I know for sure that we are staying for the upcoming ball."

"Upcoming ball?"

"Yes, at the Malfoy Manor. My mother and father are making me go with them. I don't know why, the Malfoy's are the cruelest people I've ever met."

"That is probably why I haven't been informed of it," Hermione said. "I don't care anyway. I hate balls."

"Me too," Harry said nodding. "Especially with almost every lady in the hall asking me to dance."

"No one asks me to dance," Hermione said, "Thank God."

"I take it you don't like finishing school then?"

"Nope, I hate it." Hermione shuddered, "The only reason I haven't left is because of what my family wants. We're not exactly the richest people you'll ever meet. We barely get through each month. My family decided to force me to go to finishing school to become a proper lady and get a rich husband so I can have a better life then they had."

"I am sorry I asked." Harry said softly.

"No, it's okay." Hermione said.

"How long have you been here then?"

"Two years."

"And you still haven't found yourself a husband?"

"Hey I don't like learning about these kinds of things. Besides, I don't want a husband anyway." Hermione said glaring at Harry.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that." He said quickly, "I was just surprised that you haven't found a suitable husband yet."

"Why?" She asked slowly.

"You're a very pretty girl, er lady… woman?"

"Girl is fine." Hermione said blushing slightly. "Thank you for the complement. But if you will kindly excuse me I should go get ready for lunch." She curtsied then hurried into the house.

A/N: Well, there's the first chappy. How do you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think. I love happy, cheerful reviews constructive criticism is always welcome.

See ya when I get the next chapter,

Kelci ( ) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Pride and Prejudice**

**Wow, thanks guys for the reviews! I feel so loved.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Hermione and Harry walked along the forest path, laughing and joking. They had become quite good friends since Harry had arrived, which made the other girls –except Ginny- absolutely furious. She loved the look on Lavender and Cho's faces when he asked her to go for walks with him after lunch. Mrs. Weasley also let the girls take some time off from the lessons. She had a feeling that Mrs. Weasley was doing that because she and Harry were spending so much time together. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, they were just _friends._

"How long do you have to go to this finishing school?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I guess until I find a husband or something." She replied. "So never."

He laughed, "You don't want to get married?"

"Nope. Well, not any time soon."

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"I just don't want to get married to some rich man who doesn't love me." Hermione murmured. "I know what I want only exists in fairy tales, but I want a man who will marry me because he loves me for who I am. Not for what I look like, or to get some kind of inheritance if he marries a girl as soon as possible."

Harry stopped and stared at her. She felt the weird feeling in her stomach erupt again, every time he stared at her like that she felt weak in the knees. She chose to ignore the feeling. "It's not as rare as you think." He said softly, "My parents married out of love, and that's why I am not married yet. Mother and Father believe that I should marry someone I truly love, not the betrothed shit most people go through."

"I wish I had that choice," She said scowling.

"You do, everyone does."

"You obviously don't know my family…or Mrs. Weasley for that matter." Hermione added.

Harry laughed, "I do actually. She's extremely kind and has the best cooking but she can be a little scary when she wants to be."

"Oh yeah,"

"I guess we should be heading back now," he said suddenly, "I feel bad for not spending a lot of my time with Ron."

"I bet he doesn't mind." She said, "He seems to be content with looking at the girls while they lounge around outside." Harry smirked. Together they began to walk back to the Weasley's estate. Hermione could hear one of Charlie's horses whinny from far off.

* * *

"You have to tell me everything you and Harry did." Lavender demanded. Hermione sighed, she hadn't even taken walked two steps inside her bedroom and Lavender was already in her face interrogating her. What was she doing in her room in the first place anyway?

"We just walked around in the forest and talked, Lavender." She replied, stepping around the girl.

She snorted, "And you think I believe that?"

"Think whatever you want, it's the truth." Hermione grabbed her brush and began to comb her hair. "For the last time Lavender, there is nothing going on between Harry and I. We are just _friends._"

"Oh please. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Hermione, you have to tell me what you did with Harry!" Hermione groaned as her door banged open and Cho barged into her room.

"Oh for the love of – _nothing!_" She cried, "Nothing happened. Harry and I just walked around in the forest talking. That's it. End of story. Fin."

"Something happened." Cho said coming closer to her. "I can see it on your face Hermione. Something happened between you and him and you don't want to share it with your friends."

"Nothing happened!" Hermione cried exasperated. "Drop it okay? Now, if you will excuse me, and even if you won't, I have to go help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen now. It's my turn to help with supper.

Hermione pushed past the two girls and left her room. She couldn't believe how rude they were. Why couldn't Lavender and Cho believe that she and Harry were friends? Nothing more, nothing less.

"There you are Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked into the kitchen. "what took you so long?"

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, Lavender and Cho were talking to me." Hermione mumbled, grabbing an apron on a hook behind the door.

"Those girls, I don't know what I am going to do with them." Mrs. Weasley sighed, "They are too caught up in other people's business that their grades have begun to slip." Hermione stared at Mrs. Weasley, her mouth slightly open. Lavender and Cho always had the highest grades. "Do not say anything to the other girls, I should not have even said that." She said quickly.

"I promise I won't, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley smiled and turned back to the potatoes she was peeling. She smirked, Lavender and Cho's grades probably began to go down when Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Potter arrived. No mystery there as to why they started to slip.

**

* * *

**

"No no no no no _no_!" Ginny screamed. Hermione looked up from her book Mrs. Weasley lent her. She slammed the bedroom door and stalked over to her side of the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, closing the book.

"_Mother,_" Ginny began, spitting out 'Mother' like a horrible swear word. "Is making us go to the Malfoy's ball." Hermione groaned and fell back onto her bed.

"Great, another ball to go to. How fun." She said sarcastically. "Do we really have to go?"

Ginny nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Finally someone other than me doesn't want to go!"

"Wait a minute, something is up," She said sitting up, "You usually are ecstatic when Mrs. Weasley says we are going to a ball."

"Yes, but not when the _Malfoy's_ are hosting it." She snapped.

"I see what you mean," Hermione said, "And that means that Mr. Riddle will be there as well." She groaned, "He should be hung for all the horrible things he's done."

"I'll say."

"Aren't the Potter's going to the ball as well?"

"That's the reason why Mother is forcing us to go." Ginny said, "The Potter's invited us to go with them and you know Mother, she can't turn down an opportunity to get one of us girls married."

Hermione made a face. "I can assure you it won't be me."

She laughed, "I'll hold you to it. You never know though, you and Harry seem to be getting pretty close." She said, raising her eyebrows up and down. Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes but blushing nonetheless.

"Not you too." She said, "Lavender and Cho cornered me in here earlier demanding to know what happened between Harry and I when we went for a walk. Can you – nothing happened!" She cried seeing Ginny's suggestive look.

"You two are so cute together though. At least dance with him at the ball, you never know what'll happen."

"We are just friends, Ginny." Hermione snarled, "And that's the truth. If you have a problem with it, you deal with it." She got up off the bed and brushed past Ginny. She walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

When Hermione returned later that evening, Ginny wasn't in the room. Hermione shrugged it off and grabbed one of her books off the bookshelf and lay down on her bed. It wasn't that late in the evening so she wasn't really worried about where Ginny was.

About two hours later, Hermione was halfway through the book and Ginny still hadn't returned. Now, she was getting a little concerned. It was nearly light's out and Mrs. Weasley had no tolerance for ladies sneaking after hours.

Suddenly, the door opened and Ginny ran into the room, shutting the door quickly.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked, noticing Ginny's flushed cheeks and tousled hair.

"I was out for a walk by the pond and lost track of how late it is," She said quickly. Hermione watched warily as Ginny stripped out of her dress and into her sleeping gown. Ginny crawled into her bed and smiled at Hermione, "Good night."

"Good night." Hermione put her book back onto the bookshelf and crawled into bed. She took one last look at Ginny before leaning over and blowing out the candle.

* * *

**I'm not quite sure I really like this chapter…oh well. Tell me how you guys like it.**

**See ya when I get the next chapter ready,**

**Kelci **


End file.
